


Playing Dominoes

by Proskenion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angts, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exhaustion, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proskenion/pseuds/Proskenion
Summary: Ramsay finds dominoes in a drawer of his desk and asks Reek to play with him.





	Playing Dominoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SelkieWife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelkieWife/gifts).



> Hi!  
> So, I originally posted it on Tumblr and I've finally decided to post it here. Hope you'll like it!

Ramsay was at his desk, finishing to write a letter. Outside the wind was blowing, sending the rain against the window glass like a million of small, icy arrows. From time to time, Ramsay would raise his gaze to glance at Reek, who was standing by the hearth, his head down. Ramsay would inevitably smile with satisfaction everytime his eyes fell upon the emaciated and feeble figure. 

Theon was trying hard to remain put where his master had ordered him to stay. But his weak body would betray him everytime the exhaustion prevented him from concentrating on not moving. And exhausted he was, and even worse than the exhaustion was the starvation. He hadn’t eaten anything in days. But he knew, he knew he should be grateful, because the master had allowed him to stay inside with him during the storm instead of the kennel, and furthermore near the fire, the only condition to it being to stand perfectly motionless and unnoticed. But all he could do was dreaming of sitting, even on the floor, and eat - oh, eat - anything, even the dirt beneath the master’s boots. Ramsay was signing the letter when he heard a thump. He rose his head to see Reek, who had visibly fallen on his knees, trying to get up quickly. He smiled wickedly. “What was that, Reek?” 

Theon started to shake, his eyes widening in panic. He almost jumped to a stand, but he felt dizzy again and struggled to stay on his feet, trying in vain to grab the pediment of the fireplace, but he pitifully fell on the floor. 

“I asked you a question, Reek.” 

“I - I - sorry, m - master, I - ” 

While speaking, Theon tried to stand but as soon as he was on his knees that he felt dizzy again, preventing him from even speaking. 

Ramsay looked at him blankly. He suddenly remembered he hadn’t fed him for a long time. He smiled. “Are you hungry, Reek?” 

Theon felt his panic increase significantly. What was he supposed to answer to that? What was the right answer this time? But while Theon was trying to guess what his master wanted to hear, Ramsay was getting rather impatient. “Reek?” 

“No,” Theon answered in a breath. 

“Don’t lie to me, Reek. I know you are. When was the last time you ate something, hm?” 

Theon’s heart was pounding hard against his ribs. “I - I - ” he mumbled. 

“I don’t remember either,” Ramsay answered sarcastically. Ramsay folded the letter and opened a drawer to take his seal. His eyes fell upon a small box at the bottom of the drawer. Once more, he smiled. “Lets play a game, Reek.” 

Still kneeling on the floor, Theon almost started to cry when he heard his master say that. Ramsay took the box out and walked toward Reek. He crouched in front of him and put the box under his nose. 

“Do you know what that is, Reek?” 

Theon glanced at the box as if expecting it to savagely hurt him. He shook his head. 

“That’s dominoes, Reek. Do you know how to play?” 

Theon swallowed, again wondering what answer the master was expecting. Theon knew how to play, but Reek - Reek wasn’t supposed to know. 

“Y-yes,” he whispered, almost inaudible. 

“Good!” Ramsay exclaimed, patting Reek’s shoulder. Theon started when feeling the master’s hand on him, almost falling on the floor again. That made Ramsay laugh slightly, insanely and wickedly satisfied. 

“Come, Reek,” he said while standing up, “take a chair and come sit at my desk, in front of me.” 

Theon stood up, doing it slowly this time to avoid falling again. He felt dizzy nevertheless but managed not to fall and obey. He pushed one the chair and sat, his hands on his knees and his head down. 

“Look at me, Reek. There. I offer you something. I’ll play dominoes with you. If you win, you’ll be served a good, warm diner. If I win - well, you’ll see. I’m not quite sure yet.”  
Ramsay gave him an evil smile, and Theon looked down again. He was shaking no matter how hard he tried not to, and he breathed with difficulty. 

“Reek? Do you agree?” 

That was a trick, of course. The master always win. Always. But what choice did he have? 

“Yes,” he whispered. 

“Let’s play, then.”

Ramsay opened the box and emptied it on the desk. He put all the dominoes face down and mixed them. Then he took his own and asked Reek to do the same. 

“Do you have the double six?” He asked. Theon nodded. He took it and clumsily put it in the middle of the table. Ramsay watches him doing, unblinking and with a crook smile. Theon drew back his hand and put it back on his knees, and bowed his head. But he could feel Ramsay’s gaze still on him and he started to feel uncomfortable ; which was exactly what Ramsay was looking to do, and his smile widened when he saw Reek started to figet on his seat. Then, finally, he took his move. “Your turn.” 

The game went on. Theon was clumsy with his dominoes, mainly because of the uncontrollable shaking of his hands, but also due to his missing fingers, which gave Ramsay an infinite pleasure. And, eventually, Ramsay put down his last domino.

“I won.” 

Of course, thinks Theon, staring at his hands on his knees. “Two rounds left,” Ramsay said gleefully.

Theon realised his shaking has stopped. He has accepted his fate. There was nothing he can do about it, after all. But after a while he froze, realising what was going on, and panic stroke him again. “That’s right, Reek,” Ramsay grinned, “You’re winning this round. Please, go on.”

Theon swallowed hard. Trembling like a fallen leaf in the snowy wind, he put his one before last domino. Something was wrong, he couldn’t win, it was a trick, he couldn’t - “Now,” Ramsay said, almost triumphantly, “I played. Your turn.” 

Theon hesitated. Should he really do it? It’s a trick, it’s a trick, he couldn’t help thinking. But the master insisted, asked him to play. The master knew he was about to lose the round and he wanted it to be, he wanted Reek to play and win. A trick. But Theon put his last domino on the table all the same. The joy on the master’s face when he said “you won, Reek,” made Theon shiver. A trick. A trick. The master cannot lose. 

“Look at me, Reek.” 

Theon obeyed pitifully. The master looked suddenly very serious, and when he talked firmly, Theon cringed. “Reek, there is one round left. Now, listen to me. I don’t want you to let me win. I want it to be a fair game. Do you understand me, Reek?” 

A trick. He’s tricking me. “Yes, master. I understand.” 

“Good.” 

To Theon despair, the last round went very fast, and after a few turns he knew what was about to happen. But that couldn’t be, there was something hidden behind it that he couldn’t see but that the master knew. 

“Well, well, well. Well done, Reek. You won.” Ramsay said slowly, getting up. Theon started to sob. 

“I - I’m sorry, master, I - ” 

“That’s okay, Reek. I told you I wanted it to be a fair game. Now, put those dominoes back in my drawer while I fetch you some warm food.” 

Ramsay crossed the room and walk through the door and Theon stood up to do as he was told. He was confused. The master had lost but he wasn’t angry with him. On the contrary, he seemed pleased. A few minutes later Ramsay came back with a plate full of meat and a cup of wine. He put it on his desk and ordered Reek to sit and eat. More confused and terrified than ever, Theon complied. He looked at the plate with suspicion, but the master told him to eat again, and he was so hungry, that he eventually cut a small piece of meat and put it in his mouth. He stiffened immediately, expecting something terribly hurtful to happen. But nothing happened. He slowly rose a questioning look to Ramsay, as if asking why he was still not punished. But the master was smiling, and when he asked if Reek was happy, Theon immediately replied that yes, he was. 

“Good. You see, we made a deal and I respected it. I’m good and fair. I only punish you when you deserve it.” 

Theon nodded. Ramsay rose a hand and Theon cringed, but when the master stroke his hair the touched was soft. 

“Do you love me, Reek?”

“Yes, master. Of course." 

"Good. You are my good, loyal Reek. Aren’t you?” 

“Yes, master.”

“Until when?”

“Forever.” 

“Good. Now, eat.”


End file.
